The Marked Ones
by KitsuneReaper
Summary: The Healing Rains has done more than curing diseases and plagues; the great fallen are granted life once more, but for everything that lives others must die. People are marked for death, preparing for a great war between Life and Death. CloudxTifa; SephirothxTifa; AerithxZack; M for later chapters! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Marked Ones**

**Prologue: Life After Death**

_**Author's Note* I've wrote this years back, but decided to rewrite it. So all the chapters are technically already written, but like I previously stated I'm going to rewrite each chapter in hopes to make the story flow more smoothly, and a big twist. The story is post Advent Children; just a few days after the Healing Rain.**_

Tifa tidied up Seventh Heaven ignoring the fact that not even a few days ago the Healing Rains graced those plagued with the Geostigma and the brief encounter with the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth. She stopped in mid-thought; a brief chuckle echoed through the bar when her mind searched for better times with Sephiroth. He was not always bad.

Behind the bar, wiping the wooden surface, Tifa was awaken from her day-dream when Cloud came hustling down the stairs with Marlene and Denzel. Once upon the base floor the three played frog jump with Cloud being the first to squat as the two children jumped over him. Her calm brown eyes watched as the three fooled around; it was like this was her family, no _this _was her family or at least she wanted them to be.

She wanted beyond what she thought. Tifa wanted to be truly a family with Cloud by her side and children of their own. Maybe even legally adopt Denzel? But shaking her head Tifa could be blissful with the silly life she had now.

"And where exactly are you three off too?" Tifa asked with a playfully raised brow.

Cloud stood straight up and smiled warmly at Tifa. He was quiet, and his bright blue eyes filled the room with illuminating cheer. But that warm smile, yes that loving grin, has not been expressed since their childhood.

Tifa's heart skipped a beat by that smile; she has never seen that smile for quite some time and now it was beaming at her. The way the sun shined through the window with a ray of light forming a glow around Cloud, Tifa could not help but to smile back at him with an affectionate smile of her own.

"We're going out," Marlene said with a goofy grin, "and we're been awhile 'cause we are going to get some sea salt caramels after too!"

Tifa's noticed the glance Cloud gave to Marlene. She stepped out from the bar, "After what? Denzel, do you want to tell me?"

Before the boy could even speak, Marlene tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth as she did so. Cloud laughed as the two children wrestled around before Marlene won and began dragging Denzel towards the door.

"Don't worry Tifa, we're bring you back some sea salt caramels." Marlene gave one last smile before heading outside with Denzel.

Tifa watched Cloud walk closer to her still smiling as a loving child. Face to face, Cloud placed his hand upon hers while she peered around his body to check on Marlene and Denzel before looking back at the blue eyed angel.

Tifa moved closer then let her eyes wander into his, "So are you going to tell me where everyone is going?"

Cloud gripped her hand tenderly and spoke almost shyly, "It's a surprise so wait to be surprised." He leaned in and kissed her cheek lovingly, "Hopefully, you will accept it."

Tifa's cheek warmed with bright blush as her heart pounded fiercely within her chest. As Cloud released her hand, turned away and headed for the door she felt a strong yet strange feeling that once he walks out the door everything will change.

Marlene jumped onto Cloud's back and as Denzel walked besides him, Cloud looked back at Tifa through the window. He smiled softly before headed into town, keeping that cheerful smile.

/\/\/\/\

The day went normally; business was steady and nothing was too out of place. But every now and then Tifa would catch the bandaged up homeless men across the way staring at her. Piercing jade eyes peering through his bandaged wrapped face and just staring at her, or perhaps he was just an old drunk who was staring at the bar. But still every time she caught those jade eyes looking an uneasy feeling came across her being.

Tending a customer nearest to the door, Tifa's eyes wandered to the homeless man who again kept his gaze upon her. She excused herself and stepped halfway out the door, gazing over at the man.

"Excuse me, but would you like to come in," Tifa called to the bandaged man, "maybe have something to eat? No charge."

The homeless man was lending against some wrapped weapon that was just a few inches shorter than his own towering height. But even though Tifa tried to lure him inside he would not move, not even an inch. Even in breathing his chest would barely puff out when he exhaled. This man seemed more dead than alive.

Tifa peered back inside seeing her customers were becoming irritated by the lack of attention to them. Upon looking back out the man was not there to her surprise. With a shrug she went back inside to finish out her day.

When the sun began to set Tifa finished cleaning up the bar all the while pondering what Cloud's surprise was and if they were at all going to be back anytime soon. But hymning to herself she finished her duties before she went to lock the door to the bar.

She was in the back room when hearing the front door opened then the sound of the door closing following closing behind. Tifa grew a wide smile with thoughts of sparkling and wonderful gifts she might receive upon Cloud's return.

"You better have saved me some sea salt caramels…," Tifa uttered as she turned around the corner only to see a tall, slender figure in a dark rose cloak standing at the door. The room became uneasy making tension thick. Tifa took a step then spoke, "I'm sorry, but we're closed for the night."

The figures slowly drew a basket of rotting flowers behind their back, and upon holding the basket in front of them, long frill arms with small hands signified the figure was a woman. She took another step toward Tifa then pulled out a rotten rose and held it out to the bar-keep, hands shaking as she did so.

"Buy one?" the cloaked woman asked with an aged, but familiar voice.

Tifa looked at the rotten flowers, back at the woman and thought how she could respond to this awkward encounter. The smell of rot permeated the whole bar almost intensely. This caused facial disgust expressed upon Tifa's face.

"Excuse me, miss, but we are,"

"It is only a single gil," the cloaked woman stalked towards Tifa who was now pressed up against the side of the bar, "a single gil and the pretty girl can have this pretty flower." As the woman spoke, her words exhaled with such stench and through thin lips holding missing and yellow teeth.

Tifa had to turn away, and even if it was rude, she held her hand over her mouth and nose to ease the disgusting smell of rot. "Please, you have to leave," Tifa almost pleaded, "I'll buy a flower, but you have to leave after."

Tifa quickly reached for her purse and as she did so the cloaked woman caressed Tifa's smooth cheek. But out of habit Tifa grasped the woman's wrist, and just in the nick of time for sticking out of the palm was a snarling tentacle with razor teeth. Tifa watched as the tentacle stretched for her skin, but before it could connect she threw the hand aside and face the cloaked woman whose eyes were maliciously forest green.

Tifa pushed the cloaked woman away a few feet, "What the hell is going on?" Noticing the rotting flesh of the woman's arms and hands Tifa cluttered with confusion.

Without seconds longer the cloaked woman rushed towards Tifa. Tifa kicked her knee up, cocked her arms back and sent a powerful flat kick into the woman's abdomen which sent the woman flying backwards upon the ground. Walking forwards Tifa gloved her bare fist as the cloaked woman stood to her feet.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm warning you it will not end well." Tifa stated before taking her fighting stance.

"It will not end well for you," the cloaked woman replied before taking out the Princess Guard and as wind wrapped around her a soft rose dress with buttons was revealed underneath the filthy cloak, "Tifa,"

Tifa stumbled back a few steps seeing the dress and the rod that once belonged to her dear friend, Aerith. A sudden rage embodied Tifa when both of the women rushed after one another. Clashing together, Tifa held the Princess Guard between them with the cloaked woman holding the rod within Tifa's grip.

"You think this is amusing," Tifa questioned with fire rolling off her tongue, "dressing up as the woman who was the main reason the planet was saved? My best friend who I adored, and who I loved? Do you find mocking Aerith is amusing?"

The cloaked woman leaned in close and whispered, "Such kind words, it is a shame I can return them about you."

"Aerith?" questioned Tifa as she tried to peer through the darkness of the cloak's hood.

The cloaked woman forced Tifa into the bar, but there Tifa gathered all of her strength and lifted the Princess Guard, along with the woman, and flipped the backwards causing Tifa's back to become parallel with the bar's surface. Instead of the cloaked woman smashing into the bar, she floated there mid-air as if gravity was not a factor. Wide eyed Tifa was flipped over smashing through the back of the bar and into the storage room as the woman floated upon the floor standing above Tifa's crashed body.

Tifa's closed eyes jolted opened and swiftly pushing herself up from the ground, kicking the cloaked woman backwards and then landed upon her feet. There Tifa combo swift assaults before kicking the woman back through the hole. Then she jumped through herself and landed a few blows to the cloaked woman.

Jumping upon the wooden bar surface, Tifa leapt off with her fist forward ready to strike. Before her blow could be landed she froze, completely every muscle ceased in constricting and gravity held her in mid-air.

The cloaked woman released her rod, which floated on its own, and stepped to Tifa. There, with a wicked smile, reached out to Tifa's side and slammed her palmed into Tifa's ribs. The snarling tentacle deepened its teeth within Tifa's flesh and buried itself further inside.

Tifa painful scream was muffled by a pair of frozen lips. The pain was followed by a dull sense of draining like all her strength, spirit and light was being swallowed by the thing that was inside her. And as the world began to darken, as her breathing began rapid and shallow, the bandaged homeless man came rushing inside.

The bandaged man drew his massively long sword and sliced the cloaked woman's arm clean off causing her to stumble backwards in pain. The magic upon Tifa was broken, and before she fell to the ground he caught her and held her with one arm. With his free arm he held his length sword which stopped just an inch before the cloaked woman's face.

Moments of silence passed. Tifa's darken and blurry vision became more vivid and clear when consciousness gathered the confusion of the silence. Even though she had control over her muscles back she dared not to move or make the smallest of a sound. Instead she hung there, in the bandaged man's arm as him and the cloaked woman peered at one another; none making a move, both deafening quiet.

The cloaked woman gave a twirl before a tornado flew through the bar and took her away from Seventh Heaven. A malevolent cackle was left in her destructive wake along with a chopped off arm which slowly vaporized to ash.

When the bandaged man let Tifa down his knees rattled with weakness and soon buckled out from under him. Before he could reach the ground Tifa caught him and carefully then both lay upon the floor weakened. She leaned against the side of the bar and he lay upon her lap like an exhausted worn out child. His breathing was heavy as if he was running for miles and miles. Surely, he was ill from something.

Tifa cradled his head motherly, gazing down with thankfulness and a cringe of pain, "Thank you, whoever you are." Leaning down her lips graced the bare skin that was not covered up upon his forehead, but quickly after straighten up from the wound at her side.

Moonlight beamed through the cracked windows giving the couple a haunting yet enchanting glow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII**

**The Marked Ones**

**Chapter One: Something Is Terribly Wrong**

The evening drifted into sunrise without another violent encounter; and as the sun shined through the window upon Tifa, she awakened with her silk sheets and upon her bed. Looking around she realized she was in her undergarments and that the bandaged man was fast asleep upon the floor holding his sword upwards.

Quickly Tifa covered herself with the silk sheets, but realizing the man was asleep she released them and stood up from the bed. Kneeling in front of the man she gracefully ran the back of her hand upon his wrapped face. A lock of silver hair fell through an opening of the bandages. Studying his face she felt a chilling familiarity with this man, but no person came to mind for the moment.

Tifa then took out a patted sleeping bag, an extra pillow and laid it down next to the man. There she pulled the man into the sleeping bag, zipped it shut and turned her attention to his sword. She reached for it, and before even grasping it a shock to the fingertips ceased her reaching hand.

Softly touching her lips with her bruised fingertips Tifa peered into the full length mirror just at her side. She appeared the same, but there was a strange black marking upon her ribs where she had been stabbed at. This marking was a bold and thick cross with a triangle drawn from the intersecting lines and a piercing violet eye within that triangle. Carefully she caressed the strange marking which was tender to the touch.

Sounds coming from downstairs put Tifa on her guard. She dressed with haste then headed downstairs preparing herself for another round. But upon the base floor it was only Cloud, Denzel and Marlene cleaning up the bar from last night's affairs.

Cloud peered up at Tifa, "What exactly happened? Did some of the customers get a little too drunk and start mouthing off to the wrong people?"

"Cloud," Tifa stepped towards him.

Cloud went on in a playful nature, "I bet someone mouthed off to you, and you were all like," he began act out a bar fight scene with Denzel and Marlene encouraging him, "and then you got really serious," he jumped on a table, but slipped upon a slick surface and fell onto his back.

"Cloud, I have to tell you something," Tifa began again.

Lying upon his back, Cloud watched as Tifa crept towards him. He flipped up, sat upon the table and spun around to face her. There he grasped her shoulders and gave a slight shake trying to brighten her seriousness into cheerfulness. "Dilly-dally Shilly-shally."

With Cloud's glistening smile beaming at her, Tifa could not help but to move passed last night's evening, and the strange marking, and smiled back at him. "Dilly-dally Shilly-Shally." She echoed with a caring smile.

He leapt off the table and began cleaning once again, "Everything is okay I just wish you didn't have to show off. The poor bar probably got the worse of the fight."

"Cloud, I really need to tell you," Tifa started again, but quickly was interrupted by Cloud lifting her up and swirling her around.

"Your strength is a blessing and curse, you know that?" he stated finally letting her down upon her feet. He went back to cleaning only to notice that Tifa was rubbing her arm nervously; this made him turn back around and say, "Is there something else that happened?"

Cloud's expression softened to a look of worry; Tifa never liked that look. She never wanted him to worry even if it meant she had to suffer in silence. Touching her side she pondered if she should tell him or let it be for now. After all it was just a mark, what harm could a simple mark do?

But Tifa had to at least explain why there was a strange man in her room, and she needed to explain it in a way that Cloud would not get the wrong impression, or perhaps even jealous.

"Marlene," Tifa gave the girl some gil, "could you and Denzel go to the market and pick up some meat for tonight's rush? Anything will do."

Marlene gave a smile before dragging Denzel and heading out. Cloud watched them as they left then turned to Tifa, "So are you going to tell me what happened, Tifa, or will I have to tell you what will happen?"

"What will happen?" Tifa inquired with a raised brow.

Cloud dropped everything and moved closer to her with a stern look. He did not blink or look away as he moved close slowly pinning Tifa's back into the bar. She tried to raise her arm, but he quickly snatched it along with her waist.

Moments of silence lingered until Tifa went to speak, but Cloud interrupted, "I know about everything, Tifa."

"You do?"

"Yes," he said releasing her he spun around reaching inside his pocket, "I was foolish to think we could ever be friends, especially the way we've been acting."

Tifa's heart pounded deep inside, her palms became damp and she could feel her face flushing with nervousness. It appeared Cloud was pulling something out of his pocket when her phone rang. Cloud stood still tightening his free hand into a fist, and the phone rang again.

Shaking her head, Tifa reached for her phone and the screen read Barret. It rang a few more times in the quietness of the bar. But the last time, she answered it, placing the phone on speaker.

"Tifa, fuck…" Barret's voice seemed to be tense with loud gunfire in the background, "shit! Tifa, Tifa y'there?"

Cloud spun around and moved close as Tifa spoke, "Yes. Barret are you okay? What's happening?"

A loud explosion echoed causing Tifa and Cloud to cringe then followed by Barret stressed voice, "Marlene, y'have to take care of her! I don't think I can get through this fucking shit…Dyne…Dyne…Tifa, whatever happens don't let him take my baby girl! Tifa!?"

"I'm here." Tifa replied.

She looked at Cloud who was stunned, but then spoke, "Barret, where are you? I can get there quick."

"I'm still in the god-damn Ancient Forest," Barret let out a painful yell, "fuck! I don't think I can make it…watch Marlene…watch her, Tifa!"

"Barret, I'm coming for you! Don't you die, idiot!" Cloud shouted through the phone.

"I rather have Tifa, but I guess your dumb ass will do." Barret tried to joke when the phone shut off.

Cloud hurried to gather his things, strapping his Buster Blade on he headed for the door. Tifa slipped on her gloves and followed him, but he stopped her at the door, "You're not going Tifa."

"What? Why? I can help." She stated.

Cloud turned to her, "I need you to stay here, and watch Marlene and Denzel. You heard Barret."

Without another word spoken, Cloud walked out the door with Tifa following behind, "Cloud, about the fight last night."

"Tifa, I don't care about the fight," Cloud said as he climbed onto his bike, "you are all right, so that's all I care about."

Tifa gave a slight smile before asking, "How are you going to get across to the Ancient Forest? Your bike doesn't drive through water."

"We still have Chica, right?" Cloud referred to the golden chocobo they raised at the Chocobo Farm. Tifa nodded as he started his bike up, "Call then in advance and tell them I should be there late this evening. From there I'll take Chica, and I should get to the Forest in about two days if I don't stop."

"Right," Tifa nodded. Turning around Cloud grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him then gave her an unexpected kiss.

He looked up at her blushing face, "I want to finish our conversation after I recuse that idiot."

Cloud shifted into gear and zoomed off. Tifa watched until Cloud's bike was out of sight, and upon turning back toward the bar she saw the bandaged man peering out from the window. But quickly he backed away from the window when noticing Tifa peering up back at him.

/\/\/\/\

Tifa headed upstairs, and pushing open her door she saw the bandaged man sitting by the window as he stared out the window through the sliver between the curtains. He seemed unaware of her presence until she stepped inside. Then his glowing jade eyes peered over at her almost annoyed of her presence.

Making eye contact with those haunting jade orbs an image of the One-Winged Angel appeared inside Tifa's head. She shook her head, looking back at the man he was now peering back outside.

"I don't think I ever had the chance to thank you." Tifa uttered carefully moving towards him.

"Don't." the man murmured lowly, "Never thank someone if you do not understand their intentions behind an action."

His smooth, deep and rich voice; Tifa knew that voice, but for some reason she could not put that voice, those eyes and his shapely face together. Perhaps she has blocked a memory?

Taking a seat on the bed, Tifa peered over at the man, "You still, probably, saved my life. I don't care what you're intentions were, are, all I know is I'm alive right now because of you."

The man turned his head to look at her, "You think I saved you? That marking upon your ribs would suggest otherwise."

Tifa lifted her shirt, "You…you know how I got this?"

He sighed with annoyance, "Do not ask such stupid questions that you already know the answer too. Instead, why do you not inquire to reason behind the marking or perhaps who gave you such a curse?"

Tifa became annoyed with the man, "If you know so much, why don't you just tell me then? Why beat around the bush?"

"Because that is not my duty," the man said, "I do not need give you answers, because that curse is none of my concern."

"Curse?" she jumped up and began searching for something. The man looked back out the window as she pulled out Heal materia, "There we are. Curse no more, so I won't need your answers."

The man chuckled before Tifa tried to heal herself, but failed every time she tried. She then searched until found the Cure materia. She then tried to cure herself, but once again it failed against the marking.

"Why isn't this working?" Tifa inquired with a dumbfounded expression.

"It is not a curse you can simply heal with magic or materia," the man peered over at her, pulled back a section of bandage to revealing rotting flesh, "just let this cannot be simply healed by magic or materia."

Tifa held her mouth in disgust as the man covered himself back up. Absorbing the Cure and Heal materia again she then stepped to the man with her palms facing him, "Why don't I try? Everything seems impossible until someone tries."

As Tifa's palms began to pulse with light the man snatched her hands lifted them up as he leapt to his feet and pinned her to the wall. The light beaming from her palms burned her hands causing steam to float upwards as his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened.

"I warned you," he snarled with bitterness, "I cannot be mended with magic. Now cease this annoyance at once." Releasing her, the man went back and sat on the chair, exhausted from moving too swiftly.

Tifa rubbed her wrist glaring at the man, but stood the bitterness of her expression soften when she studied how weak he was. She felt pity for him; even though he seemed arrogant and overly confident.

Beginning to walk away, Tifa turned back and leaned against the doorway, "Do you know anything about what happened last night?"

"I know everything," he uttered softly, "and we are connected in many ways; most of all we are connected by that marking."

"Do you know the cure?"

The man looked over at her again, "Quid pro quo, Tifa."

Unsure of what the man truly wanted, Tifa asked, "Depends. How bad is this curse and what will I have to do?"

"Those are two questions," he smiled behind his bandages, "but I will answer both for one question in exchange. A question for a question, and to answer you first question, that marking will be the cause of your soul to be consumed by another."

He moved his chair to face her, crossed his arms as his jade eyes gloated over toward her, "Interested?"

Tifa nodded as she slowly closed the door behind her.


End file.
